1. Field
Provided are microarray reaction devices and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detecting or analyzing target biomaterials or biomolecules by using a microarray is used in various fields, for example, in functional analysis and research on human genes, genetic analysis of diseases including cancer, and pharmacogenomics. A microarray is a device having a large number of probes which may combine with target biomaterials or biomolecules, and has good characteristics in detecting and analyzing target biomaterials or biomolecules. In order to obtain desired information from a microarray, target biomaterials or biomolecules are efficiently reacted to and combined with the probes in the microarray.
Accordingly, a device for performing microarray reaction in an automated and efficient manner has been proposed. In an embodiment, for example, the microarray reaction device may successively perform some processes, such as combining target biomaterials or biomolecules with probes in the microarray, labeling the target biomaterials or biomolecules for detection, and washing the microarray after the labeling. Automated reaction processes improve the performance of the microarray and user convenience. Also, a small amount of reaction reagent may be used so as to reduce costs in such automated processes because it is possible to handle a tiny volume of liquid with precise controllers. Accordingly, studies on efficiently performing detection or analysis of target biomaterials or biomolecules by using an automated microarray reaction device are being conducted.